


A Day of Skirt/一日裙摆

by woofwoof



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofwoof/pseuds/woofwoof
Summary: 十代与他的仅此一天的纯情裙摆





	A Day of Skirt/一日裙摆

**Author's Note:**

> *4810  
> *水手服play，大概是部玩具车  
> *设定是约十两人交往中，剧情背景不重要且毫无逻辑，吃吃肉就好  
> *写的时候一直在听純情スカート，于是结尾处有借鉴w  
> *依旧是自己做beta，欢迎捉虫！

因为这会才早上八点，所以揉着朦胧的睡眼走到楼梯口的时候，约翰还以为自己还未能从方才的梦里醒过来，眯了眯眼试图在眼前的那些轮廓上定焦，算不上清晰的意识却一下子就被前方“哒哒”奔跑的声音给惊醒了。夏日潮湿的空气让人一大早就感受到了不友好的闷热，摇摇昏昏沉沉的头，努力睁开眼，然而——

反倒是确认自己的的确确是清醒了过来后，他才更觉得自己似乎还被困在梦里。

 

“大哥，别再穿着裤子晃悠了——”

十代那位小弟的声音听上去异常真实，一如既往夹杂着包括又气又恼然而又无可奈何等种种复杂的情绪。约翰对于翔追着十代屁股后面阻止他犯傻的行为总是有莫名其妙的共鸣，于是当听到那边传来的抱怨声后更确信自己不是在做梦了，毕竟梦境就连细节都那么吻合现——等等，这个真的能被叫做“吻合现实”吗？！

熟悉的红色身影在自己叫住他之前就闪进了房间里，取而代之的是站在门外叉着腰干蹬脚的翔——穿着黑内衬白围裙的女仆装。约翰这时候才想起使劲揪一把自己的脸，再一次揉了揉眼睛第三次确定自己既没有在梦游也不是眼花之后，忍不住还是拦住了从附近经过同样穿着过膝裙的一位蓝寮学生：“那个……这是什么情况？”

“看看就知道喽，”剃着平头的男生显然还不太适应自己这身装扮，时不时会伸手扯一扯自己裙子的下摆，好让那里至少心理上显得长那么几厘米；被约翰拍上肩膀的时候小哥还有点惊讶，红着脸不耐烦地指了指面前的那群人，“学园祭啦学园祭，他们说要搞什么女仆咖啡厅之类的。”

“可是如果办咖啡厅的话，男生不是应该穿执事装嘛……”剑山有气无力的声音不知道从哪飘了过来，以至于约翰回头瞅见这个人的时候还差点吓了一大跳，这位平日总是精神饱满的少年也身着裙装，外边是件款式和其他人不大一样的长围裙，上面还画着一只简笔画的卡通恐龙，“话说丸腾前辈，我们真的非穿这个不可吗？”

“少啰嗦了，决斗输了就采取我的方案。”丸腾远远地朝着站在自己身后的剑山喊着，理直气壮的语气差点就让约翰真以为他们是打了什么热血的堵，结果这个戴眼镜的少年摸摸后脑勺，接着又突然不知为何傻傻地笑了起来，“再说，是明日香先提议的嘛，扮女装的话人气说不定会比其他人高不少哦。”

原来是学园祭。

约翰经提醒才忙想起，狠狠地敲了一敲自己不管事的脑子——明明今天能多赖床一会就是得亏了现在正在祭典期间来着。

因为决斗学院总共只有三个年级，加上欧西里斯红的学生又比其他黄和蓝的要少上许多，所以鲛岛校长才决定让学生自行分组，旨在将这一次的学园祭办得更丰富多彩一些。不过大家之所以这么拼命，恐怕是为了作为人气优胜奖奖品的稀有卡包吧。

“外面的大家看到我们的宣传海报，都纷纷表示感兴趣呢。”刚刚才从房间里出来的明日香朝着喜忧参半的那群人笑笑，试图说些什么平衡一下部分好心妥协的友人的心态，总给人成熟印象的这位少女今天将她的长直发盘了起来，穿着合身的白色护士服，要说的话，应该算是颇为引人注目的知性美，“女仆咖啡厅，真的是个不错的主意也说不定。”

“没错，我早说了一定会很有人气的，”看到女神终于出现的翔羞涩着再次摸了摸头，本来有理没理也要极力劝说大家同意“女仆咖啡厅”这个提议是盘算着要看看对方穿女仆装的样子，不过计划变更为护士服的话反倒更让他觉得血赚了，方才训着剑山的坚定语气接着又突然变了个调调，谄媚得一旁的恐龙少年都不禁露出了鄙夷的眼神，“对吧？明日香。”

或许是因为早就习惯了他人的夸赞，天上院对于一旁投向自己的痴汉视线倒是反应不大，只是不置可否地向对方友好地笑了笑。她径自走到一边找了个地方坐下，途中不时抬手按按头上盘起的长发，确认过没有松散开的难看碎发之后，环顾了四周好半天，接着才故作不经意地问道：“十代还没换好吗？”

“大哥他早就换好了，就是……”

丸藤翔的话音未落，就被房间里突然响起的动静给打断了，约翰和众人一样顺着声音传来的方向望过了去。蓝发的少年还隐约记得那是自己刚下楼时见着十代匆匆忙忙跑了进去的房间，不加多想地快步跑到了房间门前，果不其然看到了冒冒失失栽倒在一堆装饰品和纸箱中的十代，望见急忙赶过来的一脸担忧的自己，那人便就着坐在地上揉着脑袋的姿势挤出了一个窘迫的笑：

“约翰？嘿嘿，早上好。”

 

 

裙子的下摆，离地三公分。

红白色调的水手服夏装，赤红色的衣领与半身裙套在那人身上不知为何意外的合适，或许是因为颜色鲜艳的红，万事只要和游城十代这个人沾边，就常常给人热情洋溢的印象。看着他像是始终都在闪耀着光的爽朗笑容，便也觉得即使是这一身女性化的装扮，也充满着属于他特殊的风格，散发着活力与随时都要跳跃起来的动感。

V型领口上白色的二本襟线延伸至末端的地方系着米黄色的领巾，看那个奇怪的形状恐怕是粗糙地系了个死结，想到他一脸苦恼地与蝴蝶结作斗争了好半天，最后放弃时崩溃的样子，不知为何竟然有点想发笑。脚上穿着上体育课时常穿的运动鞋，就连百褶裙下边也没有将宽松的运动短裤脱下，就着这一身奇怪的搭配到处乱晃，大概也只有这个人能做到了。

“啊——气球掉得到处都是了——”

爬起来蹲在地上四处捡着包装袋里掉出来气球的十代自言自语地嘟囔了起来，虽然不忍心让他一个人完成这些工作而走进房间帮忙了，但即使得到了对方百忙之中抬起头来的一句“多谢”和给人注入大清早活力的笑容，约翰仍然觉得有一些可惜，因为忽视那条嚣张的运动短裤的话，明明可以多看几眼的——

恋人顽皮地翘起的衣领与似乎藏着秘密的裙摆。

 

大门口经过的法老王正专心致志地追着蝴蝶，因为多次尝试未果而发出了不满的叫声，吓得树枝上的鸟雀赶忙撤离了这是非之地，失落的宿舍长停顿，瞅了一眼屋外纷扰的人群，无言地昂首阔步走开了。

听剑山说今天只是大家约好一同试一试刚做好的衣服，虽说大多数是蓝寮女生帮忙缝制的女仆装，但因为数量不够所以还是另想法子弄了一些其他的式样，学园祭要扮女装的主意其实也没定型多久，所以自己才会刚刚才知道这件事。待过来帮忙的众人整理好储藏室的箱子、训斥完净给人添乱的十代之后，终于决定要转移战场去准备学园祭要布置的咖啡厅了。

“所以为什么非得到蓝寮这边来啊？！”

“有什么关系，”听了刚才那位平头小哥的负面情绪，十代倒只是笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他的肩膀，轻描淡写地插嘴回应道，“蓝寮比较大嘛！”翔尽管因为自个心里打着的小算盘成了提议的赞同者之一，面对被坑了的其他欧贝里斯克蓝的学生还是不免有些歉意，然而这会十代已经先行出来拉起仇恨了，正好站在那旁边被波及的他也只好尴尬地出声附和。

“说起来……闪电去哪了？”待刚才还在大厅的学生都三三两两地走得差不多之后，翔左瞟瞟右看看，才想起某个人从不知什么时候开始就消失了的这回事，考虑到待会万丈目发现被冷落一定又会露出那个明明受伤又非得嘴硬的反应，赶忙出声提醒众人，“等他也试好尺码之后就可以把衣服换下来准备去布置咖啡厅了。”

“万丈目前辈大概还在厕所里躲着吧？说是打死也不会穿着那身衣服出来的。”

剑山无奈地耸肩。十代刚将最后一个储藏室里的箱子搬到大厅里，这时正半蹲在地上悠闲地晃着身子，百褶裙的后摆又再次在地面上方轻跃着，少年花上几秒的时间缓缓之后，顺手在衣袖上擦了擦额头的汗，掺和着随口问道：“也是水手服吗？”

“和翔他们一样是女仆装。说起来他穿那件……其实还蛮可爱的来着。”

一旁的明日香眨了眨眼，俏皮的表情而让众人竟因话里的神秘感对她说起的画面产生了些许期待。大厅里听到这番话的几位蓝寮女生已经叽叽喳喳地讨论了起来，大概原本就是万丈目的fan，这时正一致说着想看“闪电大人”身穿短裙女仆装、头上还带着猫耳蕾丝发带的样子。

“话说——”看热闹的十代也不嫌事大地嚷嚷着要把万丈目抓出来了，刚象征性地撸起衣袖往洗手间迈开步子，就被身后的小弟给制止了，后者习惯性地推了推眼镜，实在不想戳穿对方根本就是在五十步笑百步的事实，“大哥你快把运动服脱下来，穿着裤子的话水手服还有什么意义啦——”

“不要。裙子很短，总觉得凉飕飕的。”

然而十代根本就不听，任性地撇过了脸，一口回绝。

“原来大哥也会害羞啊。”

剑山嘿嘿笑着凑到了十代身边，伸出手指戳了戳后者，想着总算找着了一个战线同盟的潜在抗议者，边说着调笑的语气就边变得更欢了些，一旁的翔看着穿着裙子的两人站在一起的这一幕，竟然脑补了一出诸如小姐妹闺房密语之类的戏。

“倒不是害羞的问……”

十代挠了挠头，刚准备开口解释却不小心瞟到了站在自己身后的约翰，一时间竟有些失语——没记错的话，从刚才开始对方就一直保持着沉默，现在突然从自己跟剑山中间冒了出来，看着那揽过自己肩膀的手，突然觉得有点毛骨悚然的感觉。

“那个，我也觉得把裤子脱掉比较好。”

在十代反应过来对方的话之前，反倒是翔这个旁人先红了脸。

 

 

“啊真是的，”十代小跑着跟上走得比自己快那么些许的约翰，特地歪着头将自己不满的脸凑到对方面前，见那丝毫没有任何反省意味的表情，便更加不快了起来，平坦的胸前黄色领巾随着步子飞起来又落下，穿着的半身裙也同他大摇大摆的动作不断轻拍起了大腿外边套着的运动短裤，“怎么连约翰你也这么说！”

自言自语地抱怨着，虽然知道对于这样的话对方也不是非回答不可，但还是没忍住偷偷用余光观察起了对方的反应。

虽然就在对方身边同他并肩走着，即使两个人都没再继续对话却还是会难以控制地在心里想着那人的事情，察觉到这一点的十代猛然责怪起了自己的没用——分明就不知道是否能得到同等的回报，还要如此费心神地在乎对方。正在心底偷偷地叹着气，靠近对方那侧的手就毫无预兆地被那人伸过来的小指勾住了。

方才还盘踞在脑海里的什么犹豫什么不安突然都像是顷刻间烟消云散了一样，棕色头发的少年突然弯起眼睛笑了起来，大方地拉过对方的整个手掌，握住它同其十指相扣。虽说偶尔还是会患得患失，但只要对方主动一次，自己就会像这样——和他在一起时，连脚下的步履都会轻快不少，然而十代正要得意地甩起手来的当下，却突然就被对方握着手一把拉回了原地。

西方人面孔的少年驻足，原本迈着大步的十代这时已经习惯性地走到了前边去，察觉到对方没有跟上才后知后觉地回过头来，在对方出声解释之前只是满脸疑惑地望着那人。学院岛的树林间铺满了光斑，途径这儿的风“呼呼”吹来的时候，那百褶裙的下摆就朝气蓬勃地跳跃地更欢了。

“因为我想好好看看十代穿裙子的样子，”约翰看着前边的十代，露出的笑容不知怎么给他率直的话里都染上了不少诚意，捏了捏紧握着的对方的手，感受到那掌心里和自己同样紧张的汗时竟然也有些松了一口气，“一定会很可爱的。”

趁着翔和剑山他们说着要留下来等万丈目的空档，自己赶忙提出了要带十代先行离开的请求，大家说好处理完各自的事情之后集合，所以大概还有至少一小时的时间，虽然看某位友人那个满口答应的样子，应该是隐约察觉到自己的言下之意了才是，不过相比之下自己这位迷迷糊糊跟着自己逃出来的恋人……

“什么啊……”

从接受翔和明日香的提议开始就已经拿羞耻心拌饭吃的少年，这次又因为对方的话再次满脸羞红了。

 

和身旁这个人交往，已经一个月有余了，这大概是游城十代每每在对方面前都会多少有些异样的不知所措的原因。虽说终于是从好友发展到恋人关系了，两人间的相处模式似乎也并没有什么太大的不同，但是毕竟因为有了“作为对方男友”的意识，二人还是能或多或少从对方言行里感受得到一些外人难以察觉的改变。

就像现在，不知错觉与否，虽然先告白的人是自己，但自从上个月两人交往开始，肆无忌惮地在旁人面前做着出格举动、有意无意说上几句什么戏弄自己的，反倒是约翰了。当初他答应自己交往请求的时候，原本还抱有过对方是否并非自己想象中那样认真之类的心理而因此忧心忡忡，不过每逢这种时候，就算再没有恋人之间的安全感，也不得不被逼迫得暂时投降了。

“害羞了？不过你都已经答应我了哦。”说话间约翰朝前迈了一步近到对方跟前，坏心眼地凑近观察起对方的表情，果然看到了那因自己的话而不知所措躲闪的眼神，再往前一点对方却还只是愣在原地，便想也不想地抓住机会轻轻地啄吻上对方毫无防备的嘴唇，“我们是去哪？保健室怎么样？”

“等等，我答应什么了？”

没料到对方突如其来暧昧举止的少年慌忙间闭上了一只眼，就在他反应过来时对方已经作恶结束撤开了身子，下意识地抬手触碰过残留着对方味道的嘴角，内心竟然觉得有种因为一切结束地太快而分外不满情绪。十代撅着嘴死蹬着对方好半天却没能想出什么报复的法子，最后只能在心里记了一笔不知几秒钟后就会忘得干干净净的账算是放弃。

“我说要管他们借走你的时候，你不是什么都没反驳吗。”约翰低头再次亲吻上恋人的嘴唇，后者本担心着被路过的人发现而打算推开他，双手在空中犹犹豫豫了半天最后才发现左边的那只正被对方牵着而无法自如活动，泄气地抬头迎合起对方来，右手也紧紧抓住了对方胸口敞开的外套边缘。蓝发的少年嘴角的笑意依然没有减少一分，主导着结束这个只是简单唇瓣研磨的吻之后，好心地补充道，“默认，也算的吧。”

“什么叫‘默认’了啊！”刚一开口就察觉到对方笑起来胁迫般弯成一条线的眼睛，于是立马怂得后退了半步，单是盯着那人的眼睛等下文时间就过去了好几秒，意识到对方的毫不让步果然是在向自己传达什么之后，十代皱了皱眉，接着突然恍然大悟般地——再次后撤了两步，“等等，你该不会……”

刚才约翰撒娇着说想看自己普通地穿着水手服的样子之后，自己是不是随口答应过“不要闹了，不然有空找机会给你一个人看喽”……这样的话？

绝望地顺着这个节点往后理，突然跟翔他们说要和自己先离开，接着先是号称什么没想好要去哪只是出来走走，然后又提议目的地为鲇川老师今天负责学园祭活动而空出来的保健室，现在两人还在树林里接吻……

准是这样没跑了。

这大概也是交往之后约翰的变化之一，犹豫了半天还是没忍心说出一个“不”字，望着那个曾经纯良的大型犬期待的眼神，十代最终还是决定由他去了。

 

 

“好了！快脱——”

“我知道了，你不要突然扑过来——哇——”

原本两人还在好好说着话的，谁知道现在怎么突然就混乱地扭作一团了……虽然早就有包括自己在内的不少人向学校提过医疗设施更新的问题，但在面前这个家伙的控制下别无选择的节点，十代只能假装没有听到疑似床板下传来的响声了。因为错误的站位选择而被不利地压在了下面，十代混乱中使劲蹬了蹬腿，结果却不小心按到了某处一触即发的糟糕开关。

“喂，你……”

圆睁着眼难以置信地望向约翰，对方这时也像是被下了暂停指令一样停下了动作，脸上一直挂着的笑容一瞬间消失得无影无踪。十代心里“咚咚”地敲着鼓、背上冷汗直冒，然后秉承着一丝侥幸心理压低了自己的身体开始往后缩，然而这次随机应变耍的小聪明最终却没能奏效，尚屈起的膝盖处再一次碰到了对方裤裆间那蠢蠢欲动的玩意。

“不要乱动，不然我可不保证有足够的耐心哦。”

约翰抬起头来，露出方才被额发遮住的专注眼神，直勾勾地注视着对方眼睛四处乱瞟着然而就是不愿意看向自己的样子，那猛地红了一片的耳侧皮肤正因对方偏过头去的动作暴露在自己面前，反应过来时，便早已不由自主地亲吻了上去。

恋人耳后方的部位总是比自己想象中还要来得敏感，每一次舌尖由上至下地扫过，都能清楚地感受得到身下人身体轻微的颤动；故意吸吮起泛着纯情粉色的耳垂的话，便更能轻易地听到急促的喘息以及随之而来的的轻声闷哼了。

不论两人交往了多长时间，每一次做的时候对方都是这样一幅害自己舍不得碰的样子。约翰无奈地摇头，只得花上更多精力抚摸他的小腹及腰间，好让对方放松，从而慢慢进入状态。制服上衣因他双手举到枕头边缘的动作而暴露出更多的腰身，边亲吻着脖子边爱抚腰部触感极佳的皮肤，良久对方也终于安分了不少，只是舒服的时候会轻轻地哼哼两声。

借着室内日光灯的光线，直起身子想好好看看对方现在终于乖顺起来的样子，却意外地注意到了原本躲在自己身影下不易察觉的脖间红痕以及刚才留下的水渍，因面向顶灯的方向而诱人地反射着光。嘴唇也是如此，早已被自己袭击过一次所以湿润得正好，揪住对方下巴爱怜地顺着唇线边缘摩挲了一会，等待恋人放松了些许才笑着有礼地覆上一吻。

“唔嗯……”

只是前奏的话也应该足够了，舍弃了挣扎的想法，享受过对方温柔的询问之后便还是配合着张开了嘴。果不其然那柔软的舌只是流连了半秒便立马碾了进来，扫着牙关拨过牙龈、最后还是捕获了自己躲在那后方的舌尖。奖赏般地将抬头方便对方可以吻地更深入几分，舌头被那双唇擒住大力地含住吮吸，刚一得救便又被方才那嚣张地闯进来肆虐过的舌给缠了住。

深吻时津液因嘴巴没法闭合而顺着嘴角流了下来，接着双舌分开后带出的银丝也落在了下巴处，下唇再次被对方不轻不重地含着，附近被不知二人中谁的唾液弄的一塌糊涂的地方倒是不见对方有一点要帮自己清理一下的意思。十代不满地哼了哼，然而眼前也被撩拨起来的情欲而弄得氤氲一片，双眼半合的样子看起来便像是在鼓励对方变本加厉一般。

蓝发少年很快就将阵地转移回了对方裸露的脖颈，一路碎吻流连、不时留下印记、然后目标明确地在锁骨上停顿，在听到恋人敏感的轻吟后满意地勾起了嘴角。因为方才关于裙内短裤的争执而衣衫凌乱的恋人，那左肩的部分线条被制服宽大的衣领出卖给了自己，约翰恶意地在那肩上咬了一口，下身不安份的勃起又因对方过于诚实的反应而胀大了几分。

“别突然就……”在隔着身下的三层布料感受到对方的阴茎形状的当即，十代便一个激灵睁开了眼，那人居然还在调情似地挺着身子用那里摩擦着自己的下体，两具性器贴合的地方夹着的是与以往不同的制服短裙，而这一点竟然使自己觉得尤为色情，从而也兴奋地硬了起来，然而在对方的大手顺着衣衫下摆伸进来的时候，终于被那冰凉的触感强行换回了理智，“开始发情啊——”

“十代，下手轻一点嘛……”

怎么也没料到会被对方一把推开，差点撞上身后活动隔帘的约翰缓了缓惊魂未定的情绪，委屈地嘟囔着。说不受伤是假的，虽说这样想但心下倒也没有多少责怪恋人的意思，比起猜疑不如换换更直截了当的办法，换上温和的表情重新凑近对方身边，挑了挑眉无声地询问对方突然改变主意的理由。

“在这之前，有更重要的事情吧？”

十代坐起身来以便伸手抚摸上对方的脸，想起之前对方暗示了好半天自己也没能察觉他心意的事，话音一落突然就吃吃地笑了起来。正想着交往中的两人脑回路对不上原来是这么有趣的事，不巧却看到了那人皱得更紧的眉头，只好赶忙止住了有些没心没肺的笑声，指尖贴着那人轮廓分明的脸游走安抚。

“更重要的……什么事？”

拉过对方的手背顺势牵到面前留下一个吻，十代的手腕纤细得十分漂亮，被自己捉住而弯起来的弧度更有一种奇异的美感，约翰接而像得到珍宝一般将它按在自己胸口，与此同时对于对方的话依旧不解，思索了不一会还是未果后，出声提出了自己的疑问。

“你不是想跟穿着水手服的我做吗？那就劳烦帮我脱一下裤子吧，”十代脸上的笑意依旧不减，尽管说着这样毫不避讳的话，露出的却是仿佛和照耀到他脸上的光完美相融的微笑。看着自己无论何时做什么事都显得游刃有余的恋人听了自己的话表现出如此错愕的反应，无奈地深叹一口气，揽住对方的脖子主动送上亲吻，“毕竟我自己来的话，总感觉奇怪得很。”

“意外地配合呢。”

惊讶过后约翰还是很快地明白了对方的意思，于是也爽朗地笑了开来。顺着对方的动作同他相吻的同时，手掌不依不饶地再次伸进了对方薄薄的上衣里。这一次没有感受到对方任何的挣扎或抵抗，乳头被拨弄时恋人也完全没有压抑他满意的呻吟，拇指同食指一同捏住那两颗挺立的肉粒，上下来回着开始搓弄之后对方的表情便更显得色情了。

这家伙，还真了解自己全身上下的敏感点啊——不知怎么冒出了此般不满的想法，十代有些无力地靠上约翰的肩头，后者因耳畔不断传来的喘息声而感觉下身涨得发疼，少年察觉到了那人细微的变化，却也没有闲心去理睬了，待胸口又捏又撵的狼爪子终于消停了一点后，才伸手扣上了对方裤子布料里包裹的灼热。

“喂……别乱来。”在灵巧的手指将自己的裤链拉下更多一厘米之前，约翰及时制止了对方，虽然不想承认，但的确恋人的手隔着裤子抚摸上自己压抑许久的性器时，那一瞬间的快感真的让人欲罢不能，然而准备工作尚不到位，自己就算再心急也只能暂时按兵不动，“我已经忍得很辛苦了。”

“你都表现得这么明显了……”十代撤开身子，观察到对方那个认真的样子时不禁地露出了狡猾的笑，结果刚得意不久一边乳头便被对方倏地扯了一下，比起痛觉更多的是体内窜过的电流般的快感，尽管得了便宜，但还是报复性地再次“嘿嘿”笑了起来，“反正约翰你这家伙，就是整天想着这种色情的事吧？”

“别这么说我嘛——”约翰无奈地笑笑，将手伸向对方背后，轻轻地用手指在那里调皮地打着圈，随后托住对方身体的同时另一只手也捉起他胸前三角巾的末端，待恋人心领神会了自己的意思，才引导着对方重新躺回保健室的床上，“因为十代太可爱了，所以才会忍不住想要你来着。”

“所以来吧。”对方置于胸口的手相较刚才的确暖乎了不少，欣慰地想着果然这才是自己恋人应有的无时无刻都能温暖自己的温度，十代眨了眨眼，抓住对方的手带着它来到裙下，咧嘴笑了起来，“专属你的机会哦。”

“是，是。知道了。”

自己早该知道对方率直的个性才对——约翰控制不住脸上的笑意，说话间无赖地埋上十代的颈窝，惹得身下被自己头发连连蹭着的人直叫着痒。趁着对方分神的空档，毫无预兆地将他裙子下的运动短裤扯到了脚踝处，失去这样一层防备，那裤裆间同自己一样不老实的凸起便更加一览无余了。

恋人的腿直而匀称，赤红色的短裙完美衬托对方大腿处白皙的肌肤，那红色下摆至膝盖间的部分像是不住地对自己施着咒术，想也不想地低头靠近身下人的大腿，随后便像是满怀着虔诚一般留下亲吻。原本还和自己贫得有来有回的恋人这时紧张地绷紧了身体，裙边恭候了许久的右手终于将那里掀起了一角，深呼吸一口气，接下来的便是等待已久的——

裙摆下的秘密领地了。

 

 

病床间的挂帘安静地垂于地面，趴跪在自己面前的恋人的裙摆，却因为他身体不时的颤抖而微微摇晃着。这样朝向自己撅着屁股的动作总是会叫那人害羞地将脸藏进枕头里，在自己止住动作时偶尔会回过头来露出一只眼睛悄悄观察自己，耳垂还是那样纯情的粉色，白而细腻的皮肤各处泛起的红，要不是因为情欲，就是被那颜色鲜艳的衣领给晕染的吧。

这样的恋人，只想叫人把他双手捧到嘴边亲上一口。然而十代并不是什么迷你的小白兔，将他惹急也绝对是一件自作自受的事。约翰咬了咬牙关，试图将深入对方后穴的手指抽出一点，然而却意外地没能成功，指节被穴肉咬得紧紧的，下身的勃起已经叫嚣一段时间了，自己却拿那个仿佛全身上下都印着“紧张”二字的恋人毫无办法。

“十代，放松一点。”

约翰的声音从后方传来，由于自己正用枕头死死掩着面的缘故，总觉得有些遥远。后穴的三根手指即使这时也完全没有闲下来，继续在里面抠弄拓张着，好在分神时因快感而泄出的呻吟全被吸进了柔软的枕头里。裙子下边的分身硬得难受，又因为没有任何遮蔽物而就这么暴露在空气中，将对自己淫靡姿势的羞愧再度推上一层。

“我尽量……啊…别……”往常性事都是由对方主导的弊端这时便体现了出来，对于该如何放松实在没有头绪，一想到对方的手正在自己的裙下插弄着后方的入口，就恨不得立马就能逃去十万八千里以外的地方，尽管如此心里还是默默地重复起“放松”二字，只祈祷这样简单的心理暗示能奏效一点，“说实话，穿着这么羞耻的衣服做……我很紧张的。”

“那刚才表现出一副要诱惑我的样子，果然是在掩饰吗？”

手指抽出的同时连着之前挤入肉穴的润滑剂也被带出了不少，尚有些忐忑地将裙子掀起，对方后面淌着液体的样子还真给了自己不小的视觉冲击，外加上滴下的精液甚至沾湿了床单的性器顶端，这些淫乱万分的场景，居然全藏在象征着纯情的制服裙下么……看样子今天还真是赚到了。

“不要…嗯……拆穿我嘛。”对话间身后人准备好橡胶套的阴茎已经径直插了进来，穴内被突然顶入异物的不适感令十代差点话都没能说全，对方沾着些许润滑液的手已经扶上了自己的大腿，借力使粗大的性器更深入地缓缓往里推进，这一步来得或许是有些突然，于是当约翰抬起头来时，正好撞上对方不满的表情，“喂……”

刚开始的时候还是会有撕裂般的痛，好在扩张工作和液体润滑还是帮助它很快地全根没入了，恋人身体的一部分进入自己的感觉总是让棕发的少年感到满足，满足，又或者说是感到温暖。体温的交融与体内的充实混杂在理智的熔浆中，最后合成的是明知不真实却使人兴奋到极点的精神愉悦。

像是被爱着——因为那交合的过程中落在背上的亲吻。

自己确实是喜欢着这种事的，就算是有着身上黏糊糊的触感、快感来临前阴茎插入的痛楚、也许会在对方面前难堪的忧心，不管哪一样，都超越不了像这样同喜欢的人没有隔阂地结合在一起的欣喜。

想过对方同自己交往只是随口答应的结果，也担忧过只凭自己一个人无法将两颗心的距离拉近这种事。这是不公平的，心里清楚得很，因为只要他一个吻的温柔，自己就会像这样溃不成军，不过要是撇除那些多余的思绪仔细想想，其实这就已经足够了吧？只要还有两人同样珍惜着的时间，就够使自己安心的了。

 

发烫的阴茎还在体内进出着，熟练地撞上深处的敏感点随后又同臀肉分离开来，挤开内壁的穴肉然后风风火火地闯入最里头，完成对深处的撞击后又随性地撤退，如此反复。穴口的润滑液因抽插的动作而弄得那里湿哒哒的，然而比起这个更加淫靡不堪的肉穴才更让人在意。

这位欧洲男友阴茎的粗度长度和之前放入的手指完全不是一个等级，少年已经没有更多精力去控制自己的呻吟了，思考的能力一点点被情欲蚕食，即使想出声说什么话，最后也变成嗯嗯呀呀的哼叫。自己下半身的柱体随着二人交合的动作而晃动着，同胸前的领巾保持幅度以外几乎一致的步调。

上身的制服本就不长，在炎夏性事进行的过程中浸了不少汗，腰身全因趴跪的姿势露在了外面，半裙因为被撩起而意外地不像其他地方那样一片狼藉。偷偷露出一只眼反观自己的恋人，除了下身脱下一半的裤子其他都格外齐整，虽然同自己一样额头渗着汗、呼吸比平日更为急促，似乎没有什么像自己这样狼狈的地方了。

“好，好——”约翰拖长了音，表现得像是有些敷衍，实则仍是在认真地回答对方的疑问，语调里显得别有深意，在十代听来，几乎可以确信这人是真的少见地在戏弄自己了。对方很快就收起了他半带玩笑的调调，来到腰侧的手在抽插停顿的空档力道总是拿捏得刚好，低沉的声音在耳边响起：“那既然觉得羞耻，为什么还要答应我呢。”

“因为约翰你是我的恋人吧？偶尔呢，我也是会想要你……”十代听上去像是突然有些失语，抿紧了下唇半响都没有再度开口，坦然地说出这句话对于他来说似乎是一个极大的挑战，于是这位身着制服的少年心理斗争了好半天，才终于回过头望进对方的眼睛，咬咬牙继续道，“抱我的啊……”

有那么一瞬间约翰愣在了原地。不打算去仔细确认对方的心思，少年不知为何几乎就能确定那人的真诚。下半身捣弄的动作没有停下，反之更为加重了力道，没有回复确切的语言，却止不住地贴近对方呼唤起他的名字。周边湿热的空气包裹着两具躯体，交合的部位热得像是要融化一样，精液喷薄而出的那一刻大脑里的一切都被灼烧了个干净，留下仅仅一片空白。

趁对方喘息着享受高潮后的余韵时，凑近他的面前亲吻起那如今只发得出嘶哑声音的嘴唇，装着精液的橡胶套随性地被扔在了垃圾桶里，在明天这里恢复使用之前，他们还有些时间做简单的清理。只是现在约翰只想花上全部的时间环抱住对方，享受恋人懒散地将头埋入自己颈窝的感觉——

就这样平息那摇晃的心。

 

“我是真的很喜欢你。你知道的吧，十代？”同恋人面对面躺着，直到二人的呼吸逐渐平稳，约翰才启唇这样告诉对方；左手不知不觉伸到了十代那边去，顺着床单摸索了半天才终于找到对方那只柔软的手，微微撤开身子，这时比起黏黏腻腻地靠在一起，注视着对方眼睛的对话才更让自己感到真实，“不希望你有过多的担忧，所以……”

“嗯，我知道的。”身体多余的体力已经被方才的动静给消磨光了，虽然目前正是嘴唇懒得张身体也不愿活动的时候，对方突如其来的告白传到耳畔时，少年却还是不由自主地微笑了起来，反过来轻轻捏捏对方满是津汗的手，话音落下，又往前挪了挪身子，将头塞对方的拥抱里边，“谢谢你。”

“居然说‘谢谢’，在这种时候。”

约翰突然笑了起来，眼睛弯成了一条线，睁眼揉起了对方有些被汗浸湿的头发的时候，室内光线照耀下海蓝色的眼眸和他的发色相映成辉。尽管那笑声确真像是在说着诸如“傻子”一样的话，等到宽大的手掌落到头顶时，棕发的少年却能感受得到其中的爱意，偷偷地再次往对方那边靠时，身下的百褶裙被压出了折痕。

“像‘我爱你’一样的‘谢谢’啦，大概……”十代故意拔高了声音，就好像不这样做的话，气势上就会完败给对方；不得不承认对于约翰察觉到自己不稳定的安全感这一点，的确是喜悦大过于惊讶，但若说将这些情绪都表现出来的话自己简直更是一败涂地了，于是请假中的大脑跑来加了个班，赶忙选择转移话题，“完全不明白啊你。说起来，居然还真的随身带着这种东西。”

“因为十代随时都在我身边不是吗？而且不用的话裙子会弄脏，”顺着恋人眼神示意的方向望过去，少年看到垃圾桶里的橡胶套时心虚地回答道。两相紧握的手恰恰就摆在平行二人胸口的地方，于是突然就伸出食指，鬼使神差地拨弄起红色衣领前的领巾来，“所以就算不喜欢也忍忍吧。”

“就这么在意裙子会不会弄脏的问题？”

听着对方的耳语，约翰只是笑了笑，没有作答。

 

闭上眼，阳光透过树叶间缝隙照耀到恋人侧脸、领巾、以及半身裙的画面还一直挥之不去，点缀红与绿之间的，还有他笑起来半眯的棕色眼睛，回过头来朝自己露出这样的神情时，运动短裤外的半身裙正跟随着林间的风踩起舞步。

那是——

仅此一天的，注满你活力的纯情裙摆。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽说是车然而剧情和肉其实是五五开，只算个午后甜点的量了
> 
> 你约的啾呆滤镜已经不能好了（摆手）觉得啾还是适合红色，无论如何也想写红色水手服，因为啾是这样无论干什么都大大咧咧元气满满的样子，所以就算是女装也是属于那种“管你看不看老子安全裤都要抬腿”的人吧（是炮姐
> 
> 写完才发现这俩怎么滚床滚得跟打架一样……算了就这样，唉年轻的男孩子嘛，就是该活力十足才对（ 一把年纪了还写这种纯爱风的肉，我也是（
> 
> 虽然有想过但是没有按純情スカート的剧情来是因为脑补时我满脑子都是跟踪狂约x女装少年啾的设定，写到最后一定会变成纯情stalker的（你妈你快你住手啊


End file.
